The Best Birthday
by TsubomiKidoChan12
Summary: A Kagerou Project KidoxKano. Una fiesta sorpresa, una chica sollozante y solitaria. "2 de Enero... Que significa esta fecha para mi...?" "Llueve mucho afuera... Alguien debe estar muy triste..."
1. Chapter 1: Preparativos lluviosos

_**Hola a todos! Para que sepan este es mi primer**_** _fanfic..._ **/-/ _**Los próximos capítulos los voy a seguir subiendo mientras tenga tiempo de escribir xD. Espero que les guste y déjenme sus comentarios si hay algo que deba corregir! ^u^**_

_**KAGEROU PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, TODO EL CRÉDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES!**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Ahí estaba ella... sentada en una vieja hamaca oxidada en un parque de juegos, tal parecía abandonado. Estaba lloviendo, pero al parecer no le importaba mucho, ya que seguía ahí sentada, hamacándose suavemente, como si nada ocurriese a su alrededor, no sentía nada...el viento que soplaba provocando que se estremeciera, las frías gotas de lluvia que caían en su largo cabello verde-opaco, para deslizarse por su flequillo y luego caer en su triste rostro. Mira hacia la calle, no había nadie, en si era un poco obvio... pero a ella eso la ponía triste... la soledad, la oscuridad y... el simple hecho de quedarse sola de nuevo, y de no ser aceptada por las personas. Se sentía de ese modo ya hace mucho tiempo, pero esta fecha hacia que todos los remordimientos y recuerdos del pasado la atacaran otra vez...y como era de costumbre...le dolía y mucho.

-Me pregunto si... yo no los hubiese conocido... que me hubiese pasado- se preguntaba a ella misma, estremeciéndose un poco a causa del frió viento- Tsk!... estúpido viento, pero en realidad... estoy mejor aquí, creo que no tengo necesidad de volver, después de todo... nadie me necesita...- Mientras caía unas lagrimas de sus ojos grises, ya sin brillo alguno.

* * *

Master, deja de hacer cosas inútiles y ve a ayudar a los demás!- grita Ene desde el celular de Shintaro.

- Wuaah! Y qué diablos quieres que haga?!- Dijo gritándole, a la chica del teléfono- Ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que estamos haciendo!.

- Ehh?! Master baka!-

- Pueden dejar de discutir entre ustedes y venir a ayudarnos! Tenemos demasiado como para que ustedes se la pasen discutiendo de cosas sin importancia! - grita Momo regañando a ambos, los cuales parecían dos niños.

- Momo-chan! Master no sabe por qué estamos haciendo todo esto, ni siquiera sabe que es hoy!- grita Ene un tanto histérica desde el celular de Shintaro.

- Ehh?! Como que no sabes! Lo has olvidado tan fácil?!- regaña Momo a su hermano mayor, zarandeándolo de un lado al otro.

- Porque será que todo el mundo me regaña!?- dice Shintaro con ganas de llorar de sufrimiento.

- Que pasa que están discutiendo? Los amigos no deben discutir...- dice Seto entrando a la habitación donde provenía todo ese barullo.

- Shintaro olvido lo de hoy!- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

-Bueno... enserio no es nada porque regañarse!- exclama Seto tratando de tranquilizar la situación, aunque en verdad ese día si era especial.

- Ahh?! Como que no es nada?! Por supuesto que los es!- grita la peliazul con una voz cibernética.

- Ene-chan tiene razón, Seto-kun!- dice Momo regañando un poco a Seto, que a la vez intentaba calmarla.

- Alguien me puede decir qué diablos es hoy y porque es tan importante!- grita Shintaro en un intento de hacer que le digan de una vez por todas que es la importancia de la fecha.

- Etto...- aparece Mary asomándose por la puerta- hoy es el... cumpleaños de... Kido-chan...

- Ehh?! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Kido?!- exclama Shintaro sorprendido- Como nadie me aviso?!-

-Master! Eso te estábamos intentando decir todo este tiempo!- Grita la chica de azul un tanto enojada y un tanto desilusionada - Mooo! Es muy difícil para mí tratar contigo, Master...-

- Bueno, bueno... Que es todo este alboroto?- decía Kano divertido mientras entraba seguido de Konoha, el cual seguía con cara inexpresiva.

- No es nada, absolutamente nada!- dice Seto a Kano, con tal de que no se arme ese alboroto nuevamente.

-Bueno... con Konoha ya terminamos la mayoría de los preparativos para la decoración o no?- decía Kano orgullosos, mientras le golpeaba con el codo con tal de llamar su atención, inútilmente.

- Llueve muy fuerte afuera...- dice Konoha, ignorado la pregunta de Kano, mirando a la ventana-... alguien debe estar triste...- eso ultimo, casi inaudible.

-Podrías responderme aunque sea una vez no?- preguntaba Kano, un poco desilusionado.

-Mmh? Ah, perdón...-

-Oye... donde está Hibiya-kun?...- preguntaba Momo un tanto intrigada, cambiando de tema.

- Creo que estaba en la sala de estar, haciéndole un regalo a Kido-chan...- contesta Mary, aun asomada en la puerta.

- Ya veo! Entonces veré si necesita ayuda...y nii-san- voltea para ver a Shintaro de una manera amenazante- Más vale que te las arregles con este "pequeño problema" o si no...-

- Entendí, entendí, ya basta, ya detente, por favor!- interrumpe Shintaro, ocultándose detrás de Konoha.

-Jajajaja, Master es muy gracioso cuando lo intimidan, jajajaja!- gritaba Ene, llorando de la risa, acto seguido, Momo abandona la habitación para in donde estaba Hibiya.

- Shintaro... cuánto tiempo más vas a estar oculto detrás de mí?, Momo-san ya se fue, después de todo- decía Konoha, aun sin expresión alguna

- Ahh! Perdón- grita Shintaro un poco sonrojado, apartándose del canoso

-Hablándose todo esto... donde esta Kido-chan?- preguntaba Ene un poco intrigada.

-Debe de estar en su habitación... espero que no haya escuchado nada de esta discusión, dudo que le guste que discutamos entre nosotros...- decía Seto, con una sonrisa en su rostro, con un tanto de preocupación.

- Obvio que no le gustaría que discutamos, ella es una persona que se preocupa por nosotros... que quisiera que estemos unidos...- decía Kano, un tanto nostálgico. Todos se quedaron mirándolo un momento con cara seria.

-K-Kano-kun...?- dijo Mary extrañada un poco, por las palabras del chico.

-Eehh?! Perdón, no debí haber dicho eso! Olvídenlo, por favor!- grito Kano, cubriéndose la cara por la vergüenza de haber dicho eso.

-Kano tiene razón...- comento repentinamente el amnesico, al cual todos los presentes se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa- Después de todo, el trabajo de un líder es mantener unidos a el grupo, evitar que peleen... creo que... hace un buen trabajo, y tendríamos que recompensarla- decía el albino, mostrando una leve sonrisa en su rostro casi inexpresivo, mientras todos lo miraban.

- Konoha tiene razón!- exclama Seto con mucho entusiasmo- Hagamos lo mejor que podamos para festejar el cumpleaños de Kido-chan!-

- Bien dicho, Seto-kun!- dice Mary, apoyando a Seto.

Definitivamente se estaban esforzando mucho para festejar esa fecha especial, pero... nadie se pregunto si para Kido esa fecha era realmente importante...o era una fecha de la que ella se lamentaba diariamente...

* * *

Dos de Enero... que significa esa fecha para mí...?- decía Kido, un tanto melancólica, aun sentada en aquella hamaca del parque, aun lloviendo-... creo que ni siquiera yo misma lo se... ya que... siempre fui alguien a quien nadie quiso, pero de todos modos, que yo piense eso es muy egoísta de mi parte- derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

* * *

Ya estaba todo listo, todos se habían esforzado mucho haciendo la fiesta sorpresa para Kido. Todo era perfecto y daba una sensación cálida a la vista, en si parecía reconfortante, en especial porque todo era muy colorido... en serio se notaba mucho el esfuerzo.

- Listo...

* * *

_**Bueno espero que esta primera parte les haya gustado! En realidad iba a ser mas largo pero... No se xDD**_

_**Les recuerdo... KAGEROU PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS! **_

_**Bye-Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Las lagrimas del parque

_**Ehh... Creo que nos estamos acercando al esperado momento, nee? Justo hoy, ayer (es que son las 3 a.m asi que no she xD) salio el PV de Kano! Asi que es como un tributo... no? Bueh... espero que les guste el capitulo! Onegai, dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias!**_

_**KAGEROU PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS! TODOS LOS CREDITOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.**_

* * *

Listo...- Dijeron todos al unisonó, admirando la "obra de arte" que habían hecho con tanto esfuerzo para celebrar el cumpleaños de su líder. Las paredes de la sala estaban decoradas con globos de colores y guirnaldas de divertidos banderines. Había carteles de 'Feliz Cumpleaños' colgados sobre las puertas visibles. También se podían ver decoraciones florales con flores blancas y violetas. La simple sala que había sido antes, ahora estaba cubierta de muchos colores. Las caras de los miembros eran de completa felicidad y satisfacción.

- Que colorido!- Exclamaron al unisonó Momo, Ene y Mary entrando a la sala con muchas bolsas de compras.

- Quien diría que mi Master lograría esto~? Creí que era un completo holgazán!- La chica del teléfono comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

- Cállate, Ene!-.

- Vamos, vamos, dejen de pelear. Ayúdennos con el pastel!- Dijo, Mary, apoyando una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

- Si! Nii-san, tu también ayúdanos!- Dijo Momo acercándose al pelinegro, dándole las bolsas y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina seguida por la pequeña medusa.

- Oye, Momo! Porque solo a mi?!-.

- Porque es imposible que tu hayas ayudado en esto...- Dijo la idol, sin detenerse a mirar la cara de desprecio que ofrecía su hermano mayor. Todos los miembros se fueron a preparar para la fiesta que darían para su líder.

Definitivamente ya todo estaba listo, desde la deslumbrante decoración hasta el delicioso pastel, todo era perfecto a su modo; cálido y deslumbrante a la vez. En la decoración se veía todo el esfuerzo que les había tomado, toda la dedicación y por sobre todo cariño. El pastel se veía sumamente delicioso: era de una pieza con sabor a chocolate, estaba glaseado con una cubierta de color blanca y los bordes estaban decorados con copos de merengue en color violeta, y decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Danchou" escrito un tanto desprolijamente.

- Ahhh... por fin termine con el pastel- suspiraba Mary, contemplando todo el trabajo que le había tomado la decoración, con toda la cara manchada de merengue.

- Wuaah, Que lindo Mary, eres muy talentosa en estas cosas!- exclama Seto, adulando a la joven.

- G-Gracias, Seto-kun...- agradeciéndole al chico, sonrojada -... será mejor q-que me vaya a lavar la cara... c-con permiso- abandonando la pequeña cocina, camino al baño para así poder alistarse para la fiesta sorpresa. Acto seguido, Seto asiente con la cabeza para luego tomar el pastel delicadamente y cuidadosamente, para dirigirse a la mesa de la sala de estar, colocándolo junto con la decoración de la fiesta.

- Mary-chan enserio se esforzó en hacer el pastel para Kido-san, no?- pregunta la idol un poco intrigada.

- Si, en realidad todos se están esforzando y trabajando juntos pero... me pregunto si le gustara todo lo que estamos haciendo...- responde Seto, un tanto melancólico y triste.

- Claro que le gustara, porque no? Todos estamos muy emocionados, así que ella se pondrá feliz de que hayamos recordado un día tan especial para cualquier persona! Te lo puedo asegurar que ella se pondrá feliz por todo esto!- dice Momo tratando de animar un poco a Seto, sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras, y que les traerían consecuencias luego.

- Tienes razón, Momo-san... Gracias por animarme- dice el pelinegro- Bueno, será mejor que le diga a todos que ya estamos listos... etto... podrías ir a ver como esta Tsubomi, por favor? Ah... y dile que se prepare si~?- diciéndole a la rubia, mientras abandona la habitación para decirles a los demás que todo estaba listo. La idol recorre el pasillo en buscar la habitación de su líder, casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de encontraba enfrente de la puerta.

- Kido-san, puedo pasar?- tocando la puerta, tratando de confirmar la presencia de su líder, pero al no obtener respuesta alguna decide entrar al cuarto-... con permis...o...- dice algo sorprendida y preocupada. Decidió adentrarse más en la habitación vacía y empezar a encontrar algo que le demuestre a donde se había ido la peli verde, pero al encontrar su ipod e auriculares sobre su cama se empezó a preocupar. Tomo el objeto de la líder y se dirigió a la sala en donde ya estaban todos para el festejo. Cuando llego repentinamente a la sala, todos se quedaron mirándola un tanto intrigados.

- Que te paso ahora, onee-san?- pregunto Hibiya un poco desconsideradamente a Momo.

- T-Tenemos un problema...!-.

- Que te paso, Momo-chan estas bien...?-.

- Kido-san no está! La fui a buscar a su habitación y no estaba!- grita la rubia un tanto preocupada. Todos se quedaron mirándola un poco sorprendidos y preocupados, por sobretodo Kano que inmediatamente empezó con el interrogatorio a la idol.

- Como que no está?! Eso es imposible! A donde pudo haber ido?!- preguntando un poco histérico y preocupado por la desaparición de su amiga.

- Tranquilízate un poco, Shuuya... Momo-san no tiene la culpa de que ella haya desaparecido, tenemos que tratar de calmarnos...- dice Seto tratando de calmar a el rubio de un ataque de rabia.

- Si sirve de algo, encontré su ipod y sus auriculares en la habitación... puede ser que haya algo útil...- menciona Momo mostrando el ipod a los demás.

- Déjame ver...- dice Shintaro, arrebatándole el objeto a su hermana-... debe haber algo que nos diga donde esta...- dice el hikikomori, revisando íntegramente el ipod de su líder, sin encontrar absolutamente nada- Tsk! Vacio... que hacemos ahora?-.

- No habrá salido afuera? Aunque todavía sigue lloviendo...- menciona el canoso, tratando de aportar ideas para ayudar con la búsqueda, mientras miraba por la ventana el clima aun lluvioso. Kano al escuchar eso, giro bruscamente la cabeza a la ventana y le dio un presentimiento de que alguien se encontraba afuera, como si alguien especial estuviera sufriendo, y estaba seguro de que era Kido. No sabía porque, pero pareciese que todo su cuerpo le dijera que vaya... era un impulso que no podía contener. Rápidamente, corrió a la puerta bruscamente y abriendo la puerta salió disparado como un rayo hacia la calle, al parecer que no le importaba mucho el hecho de que estuviese lloviendo.

- Tsubomiii! Tsubomiii!- gritaba desesperadamente mientras corría en cualquier dirección, solo quería encontrarla, no le importaba nada mas en ese momento.

- Kano-kun, a donde vas?!- grita Mary tratando de llamarle la intención en vano, ya que ya estaba un poco alejado y el único sonido que escuchaba el, era el de su voz llamándola a ella.

- Kano...- dijo Konoha un tanto extrañado pero a la vez un tanto feliz y orgulloso-... ve-.

-Tsubomii! Tsubomii!- gritaba el rubio, acercándose a lo que parecía un parque.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en aquel abandonado parque aun en esa oxidada y casi desecha hamaca, la peli verde ya se encontraba un tanto triste que las lágrimas salían solas de sus ojos, hasta que escucho el grito de alguien llamándola, era una voz muy familiar y agradable para ella. Era la voz de alguien muy especial... era la voz de...

- Shuu...ya...?-

* * *

**_Okay... Creo que fue algo corto, pero lo tenia que dejar asi... Todo por el suspenso xDD_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! _**

**_Recuerdo... KAGEROU PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS! TODO EL CREDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES!_**

**_Bye-Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3: El dia mas feliz

_**Y aqui... El final! Espero que les guste! Quizas con lo romantico me pase un poco o quizas me falto... Despues me dicen. **_

_**KAGEROU PROJECT Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN! TODO EL CREDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES!**_

* * *

- Shuu…Ya…- Dijo Kido sorprendida, mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Al escucharla se detuvo en seco a espaldas de ella. Dio vuelta su cabeza, dirigiendo su mirada a donde provenía aquella conocida voz. Se encontraba sentada en una hamaca oxidada, con los ojos rojos y llorosos, con la capucha baja y su cabello desarreglado. Camino, hasta quedar frente a ella. La miro detalladamente, viendo sus manos apretadas en blancos puños y su cabeza baja.

- P-Porque estás aquí…?- Fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al ver su reacción sobre su estado.

- Porque es tu cumpleaños y vine a buscarte….- Se agacho frente a ella para verle mejor la cara. - Porque no estabas en la base?-

-Necesitaba estar sola, así que podrías irte?- Levanto su cabeza para verlo con ojos mojados pero firmes. Sin hacerle caso a la firmeza de la líder, camino hasta la hamaca de al lado y se sentó sonriente.

-No me iré. Me quedare aquí. Es tu cumpleaños y no puedo dejarte sola-

-Ya te dije, necesito estar sola- Respondió la peli verde, mirándolo algo molesta.

* * *

- Donde estará Kido-Chan?- Preguntaba Mary, caminando de un lado al otro de la sala, preocupada.

- Mary-Chan, no te preocupes. Shuuya la encontrara, estoy seguro!- Seto perseguía a la joven medusa, intentando calmarla y dándole ánimos.

Todos los miembros se encontraban preocupados por el paradero de la líder. Momo y Mary quisieron salir a buscarla a toda costa, pero todos los demás estaban seguros de que Kano la encontraría.

- Solo espero… Que Kido-San este bien…- Murmuro la joven idol, sentada en una punta del sofá.

- No se preocupe, Momo-San. La líder estará bien- Konoha, estando sentado a su lado había escuchado los murmurios de la idol.

- Momo, deja de preocuparte tanto… Kido estará bien- Shintaro también se encontraba sentado en el sofá, con el teléfono en su mano, esperando por alguna llamada o mensaje de Kano.

-Nii-Chan, lo dices como si tu no estuvieras preocupado….- Dijo la rubia, mirando a su hermano y luego dirigiendo la mirada a el teléfono en las manos del hikikomori.

- Les ruego que no comiencen una nueva pelea!- Exclamo Seto, se había rendido en detener a Mary y había decidido sentarse junto a los demás en el sofá. – No es el mejor momento para pelear-

-Está bien…- Suspiraron pesadamente y al unisonó los hermanos.

* * *

El silencio llenaba el espacio entre ellos y solo se oía el sonido de las gotas que caían con fuerza. Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes, hasta que el ruido del metal viejo rompió el silencio. Kido se encontraba de pie, cabizbaja y con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Suspiro con fuerza y miro unos segundos al rubio junto a ella que la miraba sorprendido. Le dio la espalda y camino hacia la calle.

-Si no te ibas tú, me iba yo!- Le grito, molesta, dándole la espalda. Empezó a caminar con más velocidad y cada vez se alejaba más, hasta que algo la detuvo. Unos brazos la habían rodeado. Sentía una agradable calidez en su espalda fría. Aquella calidez… Era Kano.

-Que necesites estar sola… No significa que debas estarlo- Dijo la voz detrás de ella, haciendo que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. El rubio la soltó y la peli verde volteo, secándose las lagrimas, para mirarlo. El la miraba con seriedad y preocupación.

-… Porque necesitas estar sola?...- Pregunto, tomándola de los hombros con la cabeza baja.

- K…Kano…-

- Dime!- Grito con fuerza y firmeza, levantando su cabeza para mirarla. Ella se veía sorprendida por la reacción que mostraba el chico en ese momento- Por favor, dímelo… N-No me gusta… V-verte llorar…- El rubio se sonrojo, haciendo que Kido se sonrojara también.

- O-Odio este día…-

Kano se sorprendió con la respuesta. Soltó sus hombros y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a los costados de su cuerpo. No sabía que decirle ni preguntarle.

-...Entiendo que estés confundido. Odio este día porque…. Pensar en que años antes, este mismo día, yo nací. Nació un error, alguien que fue despreciada toda la vida por su familia. Que siempre estuvo sola…- Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de la cara de la peli verde. Caían en cantidad, sin detenerse.

- Estas segura de que siempre estás sola?...- Le dijo, sonriente. Kido separo las manos de su cara para mirarlo fijamente. - No debería decirte, porque era un secreto, pero… Con todo el grupo te preparamos una fiesta sorpresa-

Con la confesión, ella se vio completamente sorprendida. Tenía muchos sentimientos juntos que no podía explicarlos. La peli verde comenzó a sonreír y inconscientemente abrazo al rubio con fuerza. Acto seguido, ella se da cuenta de su anterior acción pero el corresponde.

- Quieres ir a la fiesta? Sera muy divertido!- Se separaron y la líder sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. -Entonces vamos! Se está haciendo tarde!- Kano tomo la mano de Kido y corrieron hacia la base.

* * *

La tensión aumentaba cada vez más entre los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan Cada minuto que pasaba era más la preocupación acumulada. Caminaron por la sala, se sentaron en el sofá, hablaron… Intentaban pasar el tiempo como podían. Algunas veces intentaron de nuevo salir a buscarlos, pero siempre eran detenidos por los demás miembros. A veces el silencio llenaba todo el espacio y se quedaban escuchando la suave lluvia caer. El ambiente ya estaba siendo insoportable, cuando escuchan la puerta abrirse. Todas las cabezas voltearon a ver a Kano y a la líder, mojados y jadeando. Acto seguido, todas las cabezas bajaron a ver que estaban tomados de la mano. Momo y Mary gritaron de alegría y corrieron hacia la pareja para abalanzarse sobre ellos con preguntas. Los demás se acercaron a ellos para detener a las chicas, pero también aprovecharon la oportunidad de preguntar sobre la repentina muestra de cariño entre ellos. Al escuchar las preguntas, Kido y Kano se separaron sonrojados, algo que respondió todas las preguntas hechas de los miembros.

En la fiesta hubo diversión y risas continuas. La líder estaba sorprendida de lo que habían planeado. Muy adentro se encontraba muy feliz. Repentinamente, se escucharon sollozos entre charlas y risas. Poco a poco, aquellas risas y charlas se fueron apagando, hasta que en la sala solo se escucharon los sollozos que ya era un ligero llanto. Todas las miradas fueron a la líder. Esta lloraba y se secaba las lágrimas mientras sonreía. Al levantar la mirada vio a todos los miembros que la miraban sorprendidos.

-Kido-Chan… Qué ocurre?- Se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña Mary.

-S…Solo que…- Respondió mientras se secaba las lagrimas, sonriendo. -…. Esta sorpresa me hizo muy feliz!-.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio para que luego todos abrazaran a su líder. Seto, Momo y Mary vieron que Kano estaba un poco separado de todos. Las chicas soltaron a Kido y fueron hacia el rubio. Lo empujaron hacia la peli verde hasta quedar frente a ella. Al verse se sonrojaron y apartaron sus miradas. Miraron a la idol y a la pequeña medusa para saber que eran lo que tramaban, estas le hicieron señas para que el rubio abrazara a la líder mientras sonreían con un poco de emoción. Sonrojada, Kido miro a Kano, que al parecer también estaba sonrojado, pero no podía saberlo con precisión, ya que sus caras estaban muy cerca. El rubio puso sus manos en las mejillas de la líder y se acerco para besarla, acto seguido, se separaron sonrojados y los demás, aplaudieron y silbaron. La líder estaba sorprendida, pero eso la hizo muy feliz.

- Al fin me besaste!-

Para Kido Tsubomi… Este fue el mejor día de su vida.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el final y muchas gracias a Haruka Hagaren por haber sido la primera en haber leido mi fanfic! Cuando lei tu comentario me puse a gritar de felicidad (casi destruyo mi cuarto xDD) tmb gracias a los otros seguidores! Con el apoyo que me dieron voy a seguir subiendo fics para uds! Tmb espero que lo romantico no haya sido muy empalagoso... (me gusta mucho el romance). **_

_**Bye-Bye~ **_


End file.
